doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Eduardo Fonseca
) |familiares = Víctor Ugarte (sobrino) Xóchitl Ugarte (sobrina) Gaby Ugarte (sobrina) Constanza García (sobrina nieta) Emiliano Ugarte (sobrino nieto) |ingreso_doblaje = 1980-1981'Sitio web del Doblaje Mexicano' (actualmente desaparecido) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Eduardo Fonseca (nacido el 2 de septiembre de 1958) es un versátil actor de doblaje mexicano con más de 30 años de trayectoria, su versativilidad ha sido mostrada a lo largo de su carrera. Es más conocido por haber sido la voz de Reptilio de los Thundercats. Es tío de los actores Víctor Ugarte, Xóchitl Ugarte y Gaby Ugarte y tío abuelo de Constanza García y Emiliano Ugarte. thumb|250px|right thumb|right|335 px thumb|300px|Stephen de Thomas y sus amigos thumb|Reptilio de los [[Thundercats su personaje mas conocido]] thumb|Eduardo y sus personajes, imagen hecha por GASTYMON95 Filmografía Películas Eddie Murphy *Norbit - Sr. Wong (2007) *Soñadoras - James 'Thunder' Early (2006) *La guardería de papá - Charlie Hinton (2003) *El profesor chiflado - Sherman Klump/Buddy Love/Mama Klump/Cletus Klump/Abuela Klump/Ernie Klump (1997) *Un detective suelto en Hollywood II - Axel Foley (Redoblaje) (1987) *Un detective suelto en Hollywood - Axel Foley (Original y redoblaje) (1984) Sylvester Stallone *Shade - Dean Stevens (2003) *Riesgo total - Gabe Walker (1993) *Tango y Cash - Raymond "Ray" Tango (Redoblaje) (1991) *Halcones de la noche - Deke DaSilva (Doblaje Original) (1981) Delroy Lindo *El Big Bang - Skeres (2010) (Segunda versión) *Sahara - Carl (2005) *El núcleo - Dr Ed'Braz' Brazleton (2003) *Clockers - Rodney Little (1995) Reginald VelJohnson ' *¿Otra vez tú? - Mason Dunlevy (2010) *Duro de matar 2 - Al Powell (1990) *Duro de matar - Al Powell (1988) *Turner & Hooch - Detective David Sutton (redoblaje) (1989) 'Arnold Schwarzenegger *Mentiras verdaderas - Harry Tasker (Doblaje de Universal) (1994) *Depredador - Dutch Scheafer (1987) *Comando - John Matrix (1985) *Red Sonja - Conan, el bárbaro (Kalidor) (1985) Barry Shabaka Henley *Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis - Tuck (2009) *Cuatro hermanos - Consejal Douglas (2005) *Colateral - Daniel (2004) Luis Guzmán *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa - Gabato (Trailer) (2011) *¡Sí señor! - Suicida (2009) Michael Parks *El planeta del Terror - Earl McGraw (primera versión) (2007) *A prueba de muerte - Earl McGraw (primera versión) (2007) James Pickens Jr. *Veneno - Sheriff Mason (2005) *Punto de ebullición - Oficial de la Prisión (1993) Mark Christopher Lawrence ' *La vida es ruda - Papá de Calvin (2005) *Chucky: El muñeco diabólico 3 - Policía (1991) 'Martin Lawrence *Bad Boys - Marcus Burnett (1995) *Haz lo correcto - Cee (1989) William Forsythe *Oportunidades de éxito - El Custodio (1991) *Educando a Arizona - Evelle Snoats (1987) Danny Glover *Cuestión de suerte- Raymond Campanella (1991) *Silverado - Mal (1985) John Amos * Duro de matar 2 - Major Grant (1990) * El señor de las bestias - Seth (1982) Otros *El aprendiz - Voces adicionales (2014) *El depósito - Voces adicionales (2014) *Paddington - Tío Pastuzo (Michael Gambon) (2014) *Nuestro video prohibido - Ejecutivo de Piper Bros. (Joe Stapleton) y Director Rodriguez (Osmani Rodriguez) (2014) *Solo Dios perdona - Kim (Sahajak Boonthanakit) (2013) *Bajo cero - Sgto. Lyle Haugsven (Dean Norris) e Insertos (2013) *Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad - Coronel Badenhorst (David Butler) (2013) *El quinto poder - Walter Cronkite (Él mismo) y Presentador de noticias (2013) *Circuito cerrado - John Humphreys (Él mismo) (2013) *La caída de la Casa Blanca - Voces adicionales (2013) *El increíble Burt Wonderstone - Voz presentadora de Violamentes (2013) *El último desafío - Voces adicionales (2013) *Posesión satánica - Trevor (Ned Bellamy) (2012) *Django sin cadenas - Amerigo Vessepi (Franco Nero) (2012) *La noche más oscura - Interrogador en monitor #1 (Parker Sawyers) y Voces adicionales (2012) *Los indestructibles 2 - Booker (Chuck Norris) (2012) (Versión Lionsgate) *La tierra prometida - Michael Downey (Joe Coyle) (2012) *Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo - Oficial de policía (Jim O'Heir) (2012) *Un plan no tan perfecto - Recepcionista del hotel (Pip Torrens) (2012) *To the Wonder - Voces adicionales (2012) (2da. versión) *Lincoln - Voces adicionales (2012) *Contrabando - Voces adicionales (2012) *Amor, boda y matrimonio - Voces adicionales (2011) *Un pedacito de cielo - Dr. Sanders (Alan Dale) (2011) (2da. versión) *El doble del diablo - Dr. Lintz (Pierre Stafrace) e Insertos (2011) *Caballo de guerra - Voces adicionales (2011) *Gigantes de acero - Voces adicionales (2011) *Soy el número cuatro - Voz en noticias (2011) *Un día - Steven (Ken Stott) (2011) *Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo - Smokey Robinson (2011) *Beastly - Voces adicionales (2011) *Prefiero el paraíso - Príncipe Nerano (Sebastiano Lo Monaco) (2010) *Código Icarus - Icarus/Edward Gun (Dolph Lundgren) (2010) *Los indestructibles – Pirata (Senyo Amoaku ) / Voces adicionales (2010) (Versión TV) *La chica de mis sueños - Jerry (Zach Galifianakis) (2010) (Redoblaje) *Step Up 3: Un paso adelante - Grandmaster Caz (2010) *The Kids Are All Right - Voces adicionales (2010) (Segunda versión) *Veronika decide morir - Insertos (2009) (Segunda versión) *Venganza implacable - Comisionado Melvoy (Michael Paré) e Insertos (2009) *Detalles menores - Sargento Aimes (Frank Gerrish) (2009) *Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans - Coloman (David Aston) (2009) *El mejor papá del mundo - Insertos y voces varias (2009) (doblaje mexicano) *El mensajero (2009) - Mr. Vázquez (Angel Caban) (Doblaje original) *Agente internacional - Thomas Schumer (Ian Burfield) (2009) *Cinderella Man - Harry / Policía (2009) *Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva - Billy Black (Gill Birmingham) (2009 / Redoblaje) *Persecución inminente - Agente Especial Howell (Juan Garcia) (2009) *Tornados de hielo - Presentación e Insertos (2009) *Crónicas mutantes - Hermano Constantine (John Malkovich) (2008) *La tortura - Voces adicionales (2008) (Segunda versión) *Escondidos en Brujas - Yuri (Eric Godon) y Padre (Ciarán Hinds) (2008) *El tesoro de labou – Presentación (2008) *Vacancy 2: The First Cut – Viajero (2008) *Después de la vida - Voces adicionales *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Voces adicionales *El expreso de la muerte - Entrenador Harris (Todd Jensen) (2008) *Rambo: Regreso al Infierno – Reese (2008) *3:10 a Yuma - Walter Boles (Forrest Fyre) (2007) (doblaje de DVD) *La noche es nuestra - Michael Solo (Antoni Corone) (2007) (segunda versión) *La noche es nuestra - Voces adicionales (2007) *Arn: El caballero templario - Emund Ulbvane (Thomas W. Gabrielsson) (2007) *Shortcut to Happiness - Hombre de color con lentes (2007) *Halloween: El inicio – Voces adicionales (2007) *Last Days - Vendedor (Thadeus A. Thomas ) *Diversión en ruedas - Presentación, narración e insertos (2007) *Ghost Rider - Barton Blaze (Brett Cullen) (2007) *Furia en el cielo - Voces adicionales (2007) *El ilusionista - Voces adicionales (2006) *Guardianes de altamar - William Hadley (Clancy Brown) (2006) *Venganza en Graves - Presentación e insertos (2005) *Bajo amenaza - Ag. FBI / Francotirador (2005) *Dos por el dinero – Leon (William S. Taylor ) (2005) *El cazador - Voces adicionales (2005) *Pierrepoint: el verdugo - Sykes (Christopher Fulford) (2005) *Encuentros y despedidas - Blake Rische (Ernie Hudson) (2005) *Juego de honor - Entrenador White (Mel Winkler) (2005) *Preparatoria Halloween - Voces adicionales (2004) *Brigada 49 – Don Miller (Kevin Daniels) (2004) *Distrito 13 - Secretario de defensa Krüger (François Chattot) (2004) *Kid puños de calcio - Sr. Bennet (Bill Thomas ) / Consejero (2004) *La nueva Cenicienta - Sr. Farrell / Fiscal del condado (2004) *El embajador del miedo - Coronel Garret (Miguel Ferrer) (2004) *Dragón latino - Paco (Robert LaSardo) (2004) *Troya - Voces Diversas (2004) *El maquinista - Hombre en baño (Jaume Mimó) (2004) *Los ángeles de Charlie: Al límite - Primo Bosley / William Rose Baley (Bruce Willis) (2003) *Eloise en Navidad - Voces adicionales (2003) *Locos de ira - Voces adicionales (2003) *Dúplex - Oficial Dan (Robert Wisdom) (2003) *Blizzard - Papá de Erin (2003) *21 gramos - Reo (Michael Finnell) (doblaje original) / Reverendo John (Eddie Marsan) (redoblaje) (2003) *44 minutos bajo fuego - Teniente SWAT (Dale Dye) (2003) *El discípulo - Voces adicionales (2003) *La suma de todos los miedos - Anatholy Grushkov (Michael Byrne) (2002) *Jason X - Sargento Marcus (Markus Parilo) (2002) *Darkness - Electricista (Craig Stevenson) (2002) *Red de corrupción - Latrell Walker (DMX) (Doblaje original / 2001) *Spot - Murdoch (Michael Clarke Duncan) (2001) *La canción de Brian - Voces adicionales (2001) *Negligencia médica - Dr. Lacey (Ron Flagge) (2001) *Lección mortal - Director Potter (Michael McKean) (1999) *El precio del éxito - Director, Padre Gladden, Anthony Mason, Jay Tepper, Conserje en hotel (1998) *Una llama en la oscuridad - Joshua (1998) *Asteroide - Adam Marquez (Carlos Gómez) (1997) *Scream - Hank Loomis (C.W. Morgan) (1996/Redoblaje) *El triángulo de las Bermudas – Calvin (Dennis Neal) (1996) *Noche de Reyes – Fabian (Peter Gunn) (1996) *El Mayor Payne - Mayor Payne (Damon Wayans) (1995) *Rápida y mortal - Sgto. Cantrell (Keith David) (1995) *Ricardo III - Arzobispo Thomas (Roger Hammond) (1995) *Magia en el agua - Tío Keeper (Frank Salsedo) (1995) *Pena de muerte - Voces adicionales *12 Monos - Wilkins (Guardia) (1995/Doblaje Original) *Leyendas de pasión - Comisario Tynert (Kenneth Welsh) (1994) *El Cuervo - Grange (Tony Todd) (1994) (Doblaje original DVD) *Vaqueros de Nueva York - Oficial Sam Shaw (Ernie Hudson) (1994) *Cacería sangrienta - Walter Cole (Charles S. Dutton) (1994 / Doblaje original) *Los codiciosos - Ed (Bob Balaban) (1994) *Una vez en la vida – John (Michael Mitz) (1994) *Blankman - Kevin Walker (David Alan Grier ) (1994) *Beethoven, Amada Inmortal – Zoltan (Stepan Hlatky) (1994) (Versión TV) *Liberen a Willy - Dwight Mercer (Mykelti Williamson) (1993) *Vuelo a la libertad - Cartero (Steven Anthony Jones) (1992) *Bingo - Lennie (Kurt Fuller) (1991) *Frankestein, los años dorados - Profesor Loman (Larry Miller) (1991) *El príncipe de las mareas - Henry Wingo (Brad Sullivan) (1991) *Prisioneros del honor - Voces adicionales (1991) *Darkman - Robert G. Durant (Larry Drake) (1990) *Depredador 2 – Garber (Adam Baldwin) (1990) *Mi pobre angelito - Sgto. Balzak (Larry Hankin) (1990) *La historia sin fin II - Voces adicionales (1990) *It: El payaso maldito - Ben Hascom (Adulto) (John Ritter) (1990) *Fin de semana con el muerto - Vito (Louis Giambalvo) (1989) *Cocoon: El Regreso - Voces adicionales (1988) *La última tentación de Cristo – Pedro (Victor Argo) (1988) *Sala de espera al infierno - Gus Wheeler (Louis Glambalvo) (1988) *Nación Alien - Detective Bill Tuggle (Roger Aron Brown) (1988) *Fuga a la medianoche - Marvin Dorfler (John Ashton) (1988) *Hombres de hojalata - Voces diversas (1987) *El pirata y la princesa - Fezzik (André the Giant) (1987) *Me enamoré de un maniquí - Cap. Felix Maxwell (G.W. Bailey) (1987) *La tostadorcita valiente - Aspy, la aspiradora (Thurl Ravenscroft) (1987) *El parque es mío - Dix (Peter Dvorsky) (1986) *Nacido para ganar - Voces adicionales (1986) *El nombre de la rosa – Monje (1986) *Aliens: El regreso - Soldado Drake (Mark Rolston) (1986) *El proscrito de Dios - Humhprey Monmouth (1986) *Cocoon - Voces adicionales (1985) *El primer año del resto de nuestras vidas - Kirby Beger (Emilio Estevez) (1985) *Fletch, el extraordinario - Detective #2 (James Avery) / policía en motocicleta (1985 / doblaje original) *Vacaciones europeas - Gerente en hotel (Mel Smith) (1985) *De la furia a la libertad - Padre de Sharon (1985) *Volver al Futuro - Marvin Berry (Harry Waters Jr.) y Terrorista conductor de camioneta (Jeff O' Haco) (1985) *Despertar a la vida - Narrador en simulacro (1984) *Dos bribones tras la esmeralda perdida - Grogan (Ted White ) (1984) *John Wycliffe: Estrella de la mañana - Canciller Rigg (1984) *Viernes 13: El último capítulo - Axel (Bruce Mahler) (1984) *Calles de fuego - Raven Shaddock (Willem Dafoe) (1984) *Tal para cual - Oscar (Vincent Bufano) (1983) *Flashdance - Jake Mawby (Ron Karabatsos ) (1983) *Yentl - Judío (1983) *La ley de la calle - Midget (Laurence Fishburne) (1983) *Reto al destino - Topper Daniels (David Caruso) (1982) *Cliente muerto no paga - Asesino Rice (Vincent Price) (1982) *El señor de las bestias – Seth (John Amos) (1982) *La pista de la Pantera Rosa - Tucker (material de archivo) (Colin Gordon) (1982) *Los dioses deben estar locos - Voces adicionales (1981) *Más allá del honor - Voces adicionales (1981) *Los Guerreros - Vermin (Terry Michos ) (1979) *Escalada al poder - Padre de Karen Traynor (Bill Moor) (1979) *John Hus - Voces adicionales (1977) *Un puente demasiado lejos - Mayor Steele (Stephen Moore) (1977) *La Pantera Rosa ataca de nuevo - Jean Tournier (John Sullivan) (1976) *El dormilón - Invitado en fiesta (1973) *Operación Dragón - Williams (Jim Kelly) (1973) (Tercera Versión) *Duelo a muerte - Conductor de autobús (Lou Frizzell) (1971) *La fiesta inolvidable - Gore Pontoon (Timothy Scott) (1968) *El candidato de Manchuria - Senador John Yerkes Iselin (1968) *El ataque de la mujer de 15 metros – Sheriff (George Douglas) (1958) *Demetrio: El gladiador - Gladiador en la arena (1954) *La soga - Kenneth Lawrence (Douglas Dick) (1948) *Un cuento de Navidad (1938) - Voces adicionales (1938) Series animadas * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Shazzan * Thundercats - Reptilio * Catscratch - Sr. Blik * El espectacular Hombre Araña - AlexOhirn / Rhino (1ª voz), Phineas Mason / Tinkerer, John Devereaux, Dr. Bronwell (2ª voz) y Stan * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Orco (2ª voz) * ¡Mucha Lucha! - El Rey * Coraje, el perro cobarde - Voces adicionales * Robotboy - Voces adicionales * Pippi Longstokings - Thunder * Los Simpson - Smithers (Harry Shearer) (desde temporada 15) / Mel Patiño (Dan Castellaneta) (desde temporada 16) / Reverendo Alegría (Harry Shearer) (desde temporada 20) * Thomas y sus Amigos - Stephen * Los reyes de la colina - Carlos Reyes (2ª voz) * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Emil Blonsky / Abominación y Volgstagg el voluminoso * American Dad! - Avery Bullock y voces adicionales * Ben 10 - Vilgax (1ª voz) * Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro - Magnum * Peter Pan y los Piratas - Señor Mason * Los Mapaches - Sr. Knox * Los 5 Sentidos - Gusto * La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa - CucroCroc, Perezoso * Jelly Jamm - Calavera Burlona * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - General Warhog (2ª Voz) * Max Steel (2013) - Elemento de Tierra * Planeta X - Voces Adicionales * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Quimera (Tigre) Películas animadas *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Stephen * La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo - Caboose (Patrick Warburton) (2011) * Igor - Rey Malbert (Jay Leno) (2008) Anime * Saint Seiya: Hades Infierno (Versión de DVD) - Hades, Espectro de Cocytos * Saint Seiya: Hades Elíseos (Versión de DVD) - Hades * Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas - Stand de Escarabajo, Padre de Agatha * One Piece - Wapol y Patty * Samurai Champloo - Profesor ebrio de escuela primaria * Robotech (Remasterizado) - Doltza * Naruto - Enma, Unkai Kurama * Digimon - Kokatorimon * MegaMan NT Warrior - Yahoot * Gundam Wing - Instructor H * Eyeshield 21 - Ishimaru Tetsu (2ª voz), Jo Tetsuma, Gondayū Yamabushi (caps. 100-102), Ivan Ivanoff, Kiminari Harao (2ª voz), Entrenador Sumito Sendōda (3ª voz), Jugador de Zokugaku, Entrenador del Equipo de Teikoku, Jugador de los Sobrevivientes de la Sabana, Vendedor en la tienda Kimidori Sports, Entrenador de los Golems de Sado, Superior de Instituto Onjou (cap. 125), Voces adicionales * La visión de Escaflowne - Zongi, Voces adicionales * Súper Once - Furukabu * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Profesor Telonius Viper * Trigun - Voces adicionales * Kenichi - Ma Sougetsu, Kumatori * Death Note - Pedro Kollet, Voces adicionales * Pokémon - Minero, Jeff * Bleach - Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Varios personajes * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Kaio-Sama del Norte (2ª voz) y Voces diversas Peliculas de anime *Nausicaä, Guerreros del viento - Kurotawa *Detective Conan: El Rascacielos del Tiempo - Insertos / Coordinador de operaciones del tren *Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima - Insertos * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Voces adicionales Series de TV Miguel Ferrer * La mujer biónica? - Jonas Bledsoe * Esposas desesperadas - Andre Zeller Otros * Los Borgia - Fraile Girolamo Savonarola (Steven Berkoff) * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: **Dr. Streiten (Ron Glass) (versión Disney / Marvel) **Agente Kwan Chen (Tzi Ma) (versión Sony) * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Teniente Worf * Carnivale - Reverendo Goier / Stangler / Templario / Administrador en hotel * La ley y el orden - Fiscal Paul Robinette (Richard Brooks) / Winston / Todd Smythe / Forense / Voces diversas * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Cantinero mexicano / Darryl * El secuestro - Espinosa / Gus * Héroes ** Profesor Fenton (Scott Lowell) (Volumen 5, ep. 60) ** Mike (Rick Worthy) * La oficina - Craig (Craig Anton) * Lost ** Kelvin Joe Inman (Clancy Brown) (2006) ** Kilo (Billy Mayo) (1ª temporada, ep. 8) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Dr. Vink (voz base, eps. ("La Historia del Taxi Fantasma"), ("La Historia de la Locura de Medianoche"), y ("La Historia del Tesoro del Capitán Cutter") **Doug Sellman ("La Historia de las Almas Capturadas") **Hombre de entregas ("La Historia de los Vecinos Nocturnos") **Sean O'Shaney ("Jake y los Gnomos") **Gus ("La Historia del Treceavo Piso") **Delincuente ("La Historia del Fantasma Friolento") **Novio de Ellen ("La Historia de la Luna Llena") **Sr. Taylor ("La Historia de los Huevos") **Jake Griffin ("La Historia del Fantasma del Fuego") **Cap ("La Historia de la Magia del Tren") **Sr. Ostrowski ("La Historia de los Manaha") **Vampiro ("La Historia del Turno Nocturno") * Esposas desesperadas - Sr. Shaw / Policía * Conmovedora maldad - Dr. Warren Robbins / Peter Caruthers * Shark - Stewart Fenton / Dr. Russell Barry * New York Undercover - Malcolm Braker * Los Tudors - Tomás Bolenna ( Nick Dunning ) ( Doblaje original mexicano SHOWTIME DVD ) * La siguiente supermodelo americana- Voces diversas * Héroes verdaderos (serie) - Voces diversas * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Uriah Faber (Tracy Griswold) (Temp 10 Cap 19) * Me lo contaron en Japón - Kandata (El hilo de la araña) / Monje del Templo (Los novicios) / Gombe ( El ángel de las viviendas) / Aldeano ( La montaña de los ancianos) * Huesos - Voces adicionales * Ciencia al limite - Voces adicionales * Smallville - Voces adicionales * Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales Miniseries * La Biblia - Baltazar (ep. 6) (Patrice Naiambana) (2013) Documentales * El cliente No. 9: La caída final - Voces diversas * Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible - Voces diversas * Cómicos en el escenario - Harold Ramis * Japón: El espíritu y la forma (NHK) - Narrador Telenovelas brasileñas Pascoal da Conceição * El Astro - Ignacio * Gabriela - João Fulgéncio Gláucio Gomes *Avenida Brasil - Cleberson *Rastros de Mentiras - Efigenio Otros * Bellísima - Marco (Mauro Salvatore) * Acuarela del amor - Nelson (Ludoval Campos) * Dinosaurios y Robots - Roney (Mauro Gorini) * El salvaje (telenovela brasileña) - Camilo Brandão (Luiz Guilherme) Telenovelas japonesas * Oshin - Ken Nakazawa (Guts Ishimatsu) y voces adicionales Dramas coreanos * Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 - Padre de Hae Sung * Big: Creciendo sin querer - Gil Min Kyu Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Made in Spanish (Antigua) * Art Sound México * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Audiopost * CBAudio * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * Grupo Macías * Intersound S.A. * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Procineas S.C.L. - La Cope * Sebastians * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Taller Acústico - El Cuarto de Maquinas Referencias Fonseca, Eduardo Categoría:Voces en off